Prussia End and Germany's Birth
by Ms.FeelaFeel
Summary: This may or may not have a few errors, if it does i am so sorry anyway, this is just Hetalia mixed with actual World events like WW1 and this is still a work in progress hopefully i will finish this around this month anyway enjoy this and probably next week Part 2 will come out, ENJOY!


Prussia End and Germany's Rise (Part 1)

By, Ms. Feel-a-feel

~~1916~~

Germany

Prussia is breathing heavily while is he is taken cover on a broken wall and says, okay okay, Austria and Hungary will hold England and Russia off for a bit, i just need to head to the Berlin and do the thing, just stand a bit more Austria please, Prussia whips tears and sweat and blood of his face with his little pocket towel and heads to Berslau.

The Triple Entente (France and The UK and Russia)are discussing about battle plans in a fort at London. UK says, well France you can just attack Germany from the West with your soldiers and Russia with his soldiers from the NorthEast and i will attack Germany from the North with my navy, France says, no no no Russia will still have to fight The Ottoman Empire and Austria-Hungary so Russia will lose agains-, Russia slams his fist on the wooden table, That is the bull of the shits! they can not defeat me i am big brother Russia i can take them and drink Vodka on top of their bodies afterwards, UK says, yes yes Russia you are big guy but The Ottomans have defeated you before and took some of your land and Austria-Hungary is a pain on its own so we have to discuss a new plan so Russia doesn't fall, *Russia stares at a little nation in the corner and it is Bosnia* Russia says, what about her, *pointing at Bosnia* UK says, Bosnia how long have you been here? and why are you hiding in a pile of blankets? Bosnia says nervously, so-sorry UK but i have to Russia scares me and France has been staring at me all creepy like, UK says, relax they won't hurt you, i mean literally the war has hurt them so much they literally can barely take care of their own nation, come here and help us, we are trying to help your nation and a couple of other we won't hurt you i promise! *UK smiles and sticks out his hand to Bosnia and Bosnia grabs his hand and stands up* Bosnia says, ok so-so what can i do to help!?

Prussia is running and bleeding in the cold and saying just a bit more, i have to do this please! as he falls on the cold and snowy floor Prussia starts to cry and saying no please no this can't be it, it can not end like this just please no, Prussia tries to get up but can't and falls on his back and tries once more but falls again, and as he starts blacking out he sees a black figure coming towards him and as he blinks the figure gets closer, Prussia passes out and wakes up at a little cabin in the woods next to a lighted chimney with bandages and a new set of pajamas and tea next to him, Prussia says, where am i and why why are these so soft? Netherlands says, well aren't you a sleepy head? Prussia looks at Netherlands and says, oh no, Prussia quickly gets on his knees and starts saying, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! over and over again, Netherlands says, shush you idiot, if the Entente knows i helped you, i will be dead, Prussia says confusedly, why are you helping me? aren't we enemies? Netherlands says, shut up ok, i may be your rival but i am not a monster, i won't kill you without having a chance to pay back my debt to you, now what are you gonna do now? Prussia says, well i have to Berlin like right now so thanks Netherlands, Prussia was about to leave but then pushed to the sofa by Netherlands, Netherland says, ARE YOU CRAZY! Prussia says, what?! maybe i don't know, what i do! Netherlands says, Canada is patrolling my country the fact that i got you in this cabin was a miracle even to me! Prussia pushes Netherlands and says, i have to do this, Netherlands grabs Prussia and says, look here you ungrateful shithead! you are still injured, i was surprised you did not die from all the infection from those wounds you had, you need to stay here and heal and besides what is so important that you have to fight Canada and probably hurt yourself even more? Prussia blanked eye looking straight at Netherland and says, it is time… Netherland says as he gets more shocked by the second realizing what that meant, no you are joking right? it is too soon for that just no you are probably still saying stupid stuff from the infections just sit down Prussia, Prussia says, do not be stupid Netherlands you and i both know i won't joke around of that, Prussia opens the door and leaves the shocked nation in the cabin and leaves, Prussia says, goodbye my friend stay awesome, Prussia starts walking to his nation and Netherland runs out and screams, NO PRUSSIA GET BACK HERE! PLEASE DO NOT DO IT! I WILL JOIN YOUR TEAM OR FIGHT CANADA JUST..please don't go...please...Prussia continues to walk and ignoring the pleading nation.

As soon as he leaves as he walks farther from the cabin and slowly slowly the cabin is no longer insight and soon he is face to face with a nation still controlled by the United Kingdom, Canada, Canada in a military uniform and talking to his radio,

Canada: Canada to UK

Canada: Canada to UK

UK: Yes Canada?

Canada: i am in sight with Prussia and seems to be wounded, what are my orders?

UK: arrest him, we are bringing soldiers we will be there soon just try to hold as best as you can!

Canada: yes sir!

UK: good luck

Canada: Long Live The Queen!

Canada looks straight at Prussia and says, you are being placed under arrest, i highly request to stay there or i can show you the biggest ass whooping of your life, Prussia says, move aside Canada i do not have beef with you, Prussia tries to pass Canada but Canada grabs the injured nation and pushes him back; Canada says, i said no! now stand there until England gets here, he should be here shortly. Prussia gets close to Canada blanked eye and says, move aside you moose loving maple syrup licking baby, Canada says, make me, Prussia knees Canada in the lower waist, as Canada is on his knees Prussia grabs Canada's gun and pushes Canada off a hill and runs to Berlin.

To Be Continued


End file.
